jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Anakin Skywalker
center|600px Hallo und herzlich Willkommen auf Little Anis Diskussionsseite! Ihr habt Fragen, Anregungen oder Kritik zu meiner Person, meinen Bearbeitungen oder allgemein zur Jedipedia? Dann scheut euch nicht mir eine neue Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Gerne werde ich versuchen eure Kommentare zu beantworten und euch weiterzuhelfen. ---- __TOC__ Personen Übersicht zu Episode I Ich werde einen Artikel mit einer großen Liste von allen Leuten schreiben, die bei Episode I mitgewirkt haben. Gibt es schon so etwas? Oder soll ich die ganzen Namen der Mitwirkenden einfach beim Artikel "Episode I" hinschreiben. Es handelt sich dabei um mehrere Hundert Namen. Die sind alle aus dem "Making of" Buch E.B 19:03, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) :mach am besten einen eigenen artikel dafür, sonst wird der Filmartikel zu unübersichtlich.--Yoda41 19:32, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habe es zwar auch schon auf E.Es Benutzerseite geschrieben, aber dann frage ich an dieser Stelle nochmal: Wäre es nicht besser gleich eine Liste aller Mitwirkenden aller 6 Filme zu machen, wie die Darstellerliste? Ich wollte nämlich eine Liste zu den Filmen der Ur-Trilogie machen, da bietet es sich doch an, alle Listen in einen Artikel zu packen. Viele Grüße, Anakin 21:14, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Ich würde auch alles in eine Liste packen, da es einfach übersichtlicher ist. Ihr könnt doch weitere Namen in der Darstellerliste ergänzen. Dazu ist sie ja da. Jeder Film hat dort seinen Abschnitt und dieser kann ja erweitert werden. Ich denke nicht, dass man für Die dunkle Bedrohung eine separate Darstellerliste erstellen muss, zumal das auch unnötig wäre. Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:27, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Dann machen wir einen Artikel zusammen, Anakin. Der alte Artikel den ich gestern angefangen habe, sollte dann aber gelöscht werden, alles klar? E.B 09:52, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Vos Bei exelender Artikel kann man bei der Wahl seine Stimme wieder zurück ziehen als Wähler--Kanzler Vos Rembrandt 21:05, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Meinst du, dass man die Nominierung oder die Wahlstimme zurückziehen kann? Die Stimme eines Wählenden kann von diesem immer geändert oder zurückgezogen werden. Die ganze Nominierung kann nur durch ein eindeutiges Entscheid vorzeitig abgebrochen werden. Ansonsten läuft sie ihre vierzehn Tage ab. Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:30, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich denke er meint du soltest dir nochmal den Artikel angucken und über deine Abstimmung nachdenke´n ich kann mich aber auch irren Gruß Jango 23:33, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Achso... ich werden den Artikel beobachten und sobald ich der Meinung bin, dass ich meine Stimme ändern muss, werde ich dies natürlich auch machen :) --Little Ani Admin 23:35, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Jo sicha dat ;) Jango 23:39, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Jango hast schon richtig gesehen.--Kanzler Vos Rembrandt 09:38, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) General Grievous Hey General Grievous hat in zwei Tagen also am 12.04.07 Geburstag und wird 17 Jahre alt Boba 00:20, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Cool, danke für die Erinnerung. Das wär mir glatt entgangen, denke ich :) --Little Ani Admin 00:21, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Kein Problem kanns ja schnell ne Jedipedia Geburstagsgrußvorlage basteln ^^Boba 00:22, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Ach, gratulieren kann ich noch selber... danke aber. So eine Vorlage wirkt schnell unpersönlich. --Little Ani Admin 00:24, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::hehe weis ich kommt ja dann auch nicht von Herzen und so viel sollte einem dann schon die Jedipedianer wert sein das man Geburstagsgrüße selber schreibt. Boba 00:26, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) wenn ihr schon von Vorlagen redet könnte man nicht eine Infobox zu Einheiten erstellen ich habe nämlich keine gefunden wollte eine in meinen Artikel Klon-Scharfschütze reinmachen habe aber keine gefunden die dazu passt Jango 00:34, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Wenn du mir sagst, welche Angaben ich in die jeweiligen Zeilen schreiben soll und welche Farbe die Infobox haben soll, kann ich ja mal eine machen. Ich frage mich allerdings, ob eine Vorlage zu Einheiten wirklich notwendig ist, denn sonderlich viel kann man da ja nicht reinschreiben. Mit Vorlage:Klonkrieger kommst du nicht weiter, oder was? --Little Ani Admin 00:38, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Oh shit die habe ich voll übersehen danke Ani Jango 00:40, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) * wo wir uns grad hier unterhalten ich glaub du brauchst bald Archiv teil 3 Ani. Du bist aber auch gefragt. Boba 00:45, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Ich habe mal ein neues gemacht... Sieht hier gleich viel aufgeräumter aus :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:40, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) Gesprächsstoff Noch an einem kurzen Gespräch in ICQ interessiert? Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 00:18, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ups, sorry. Da war heute Nacht nicht mehr online... :) --Little Ani Admin 09:35, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Copyrightangabe Warum entfernst du die Copyright Siegel? Die Quelle ist zwar nicht klar, aber die Bilder sind eindeutig von Star Wars und damit bedürfen sie der Copyright Angabe. E.B 12:02, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Woher kannst du wissen, dass die Bilder eindeutig von Star Wars sind, wenn die Quelle nicht einmal bekannt ist? Das ist doch irgendwie ein Widerspruch... Es kann schon sein, dass die Bilder offiziell sind, aber eine Quelle muss nun mal dazu geschrieben werden. Das ist nämlich Voraussetzung dafür, dass die Bilder hier bleiben dürfen und nicht wieder gelöscht werden müssen. Näheres ist auch unter dieser Meldung nachzulesen. Keine Panik: Bevor die Bilder wirklich gelöscht werden, bleiben sie erst mal eine Zeit lang in der Kategorie:Bilder ohne Quellen drinnen, damit andere Benutzer evt. eine Quelle nachtragen können. Gruß Little Ani Admin 13:54, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Stimmt. Passt schon!!! E.B 16:02, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Rakata Ich finde, die Bilder zu Rakata, Rakata Prime und zur Sternenschmiede gehören mal geordnet. Die werden doppelt und dreifach verwendet und sind z.T. viel zu groß. Soll ich das machen? MfG Kyle22 19:18, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ja, kannst du gerne machen. Doppelte Bilder kannst du dann auch mit einem Löschantrag (Vorlage:LA) versehen, sodass sie gleich gelöscht werden. :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:29, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Übrigens: Da sind mehrere Artikel unter "Kurze Artikel", die vollständig sind. Werden die in bestimmten Abständen automatisch rausgenommen, oder muss man die da manuell rausholen? Es wird nämlich Zeit! MfG Kyle22 19:31, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Aber Ani, er meinte nur innerhalb der 3 Artikel... Welche Artikel meinste denn? Ich kümmer mich dann drum. Ben Kenobi 19:33, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Er meint die Artikel, die im Jedipedia:Portal als kurze Artikel aufgeführt sind, aber schon längst überarbeitet wurden. Ich aktualisiere das nachher mal, muss nur kurz wohin... :) --Little Ani Admin 19:37, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::Wir reden aneinander vorbei, wie es aussieht - komm doch mal in ICQ online. Ben Kenobi 19:42, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::::Leut, Leut! Die Liste der kurzen Artikel gehört aktualisiert, und um die drei anderen Artikel kümmer ich mich. Da sind auch Infos doppelt. Klar jetzt? Bild:--).gif Kyle22 19:51, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Revert Wieso hast du das gemacht den Revert bei Padmé Naberrie Nathalie Portman ist doch nur 1.60 groß Jango 00:24, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) P.S. Ich würd ja gern in der StarWars.com Datenbank nachschauen aber ich find mich da nicht zurecht :Da ist der Link → Padmé Amidala Gruß Little Ani Admin 00:27, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Super danke habs gelesen ist schon komisch aber wenns da steht ;) Jango 00:30, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) Vode an Su cuy'gar, die Republic Commando Seite wured ja geschlossen und man kommt jetzt nicht mehr an 'Vode an' dran. Gibt es irgendeine neue/andere Downloadmöglichkeit? Wäre es andernfalls möglich, dass man es von Jedipedia downloaden kann? Copyright sollte kein Problem seien, weil wir kein Geld nehmen und es vorher auch frei zugänglich war. Antworte bitte auf meiner Diskussion, damit ich es finde... Ret Cody 18:35, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Su'cuy, wie sieht es mit hier downloaden aus, oder wäre das zu viel Aufwand? Cody 10:02, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Nein, das lassen wir lieber mal. Bevor wir uns hier noch Ärger mit Lucasfilm einfangen, denn wir sind keine offizielle lizenzierte Seite und wie das mit dem Copyright aussieht ist auch nicht klar. Man kann dorthin linken, wo man es herunterladen kann, aber selber anbieten dürfen wir es leider nicht. Das ist genauso wie mit Videoclips und Soundtrack. Gruß Little Ani Admin 10:07, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Ok, war nur so ne Idee. Ret Cody 17:21, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hi Ani Hallo Ani ich bin zurück. War echt super wie waren deine Osterferien so? Ich wollte auch mal wissen ob ich hit irgendentetwas "verpasst" habe!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 21:32, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Der Heilige Klingone! Willkommen zurück... :) Ich kann mich auch nicht beklagen, denn meine Ferien waren auch super. Du hast eigentlich nichts verpasst hier. Ohne dich ist hier sowieso recht wenig los... ;) Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:41, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ok das ist dich gut wenn mann mit einem guten gefühl auß den Osterferien zurück kommt."Ohne dich ist hier sowieso recht wenig los" nett geschriben,danke.!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 21:52, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) P.SWerde auch gleich morgen weiter Artikel schreiben. Habe nämlich 13 neu Comics in Deutschland gekauft. :13 Comics? Das ist aber echt viel Stoff :) Was sind denn das so für Comics? --Little Ani Admin 21:55, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Ja für die Comics habe ich auch lange gespart. Das sind alles Sonderbänder. So wie "Crimson Empire 2", und "Knights of the Old Rebuplic". Und "Legacy" und Zwei "X-Wing Rogue Squadron Comics". Und vieles mer. Aber wenn du möchtest kann ich dir eine Komplete liste geben=)!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 22:00, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Tust du die immer vom Internet bestellen oder kaufst du die in einem Laden? Ich frage deshalb, weil die Läden bei mir nie Sonderbände von Dino haben. Die haben immer nur die Dino-Einzelhefte. Sonderbände muss ich dann aus dem Internet liefern lassen und das kostet immer Porto -.- naja... 13 Sonderbände sind aber ganz schön teuer du... da hast du bestimmt lange sparen müssen ^^ --Little Ani Admin 22:07, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::: Ne ich habe die ersten zehn von einer Freundin von meiner Mutter bestellt, die hatt einen Bücherladen. Und sie besteltt die Comics direkt bei Dino. Die andern drei habe ich in einem andrem Bücherladen. Und da habe ich aber auch alle ohne Probleme bekommen. Und mein Kumpel Heiliger Klingone bestellt bei dem Laden immer und die habe bis jetzt fast alle Comics die er habe wollte bekommen. Naja SO lange habe ich nicht gespart. Habe angefange nach Silvester zu sparen. Ich hatte nämlich noch so vile:)!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 23:19, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::P.S: Du kanst dir ab Morgen auf meiner Benutzerseite angucken welche Comics ich besitze habe dort jetzt schon eine gleine Liste aber werde sie morgen erkenzen Hallo Anakin! Ich hab einen ner'vod der sich hier angemeldet hat aber nicht in der Benutzerliste ist (Jagged Fel) kannst du ihn da bitte eintragen? Gruß Bly 11:32, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Dazu muss er erst mal eine Benutzerseite erstellen. Wenn er dann dort den Befehl eingibt, dann erscheint er auch in der Benutzerliste. Gruß Little Ani Admin 12:16, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ja, "Hi Ani!" Mach doch mal ICQ an - is so langweilig um die Mittagszeit... Ben Kenobi 13:02, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) Verschieben Wie verschiebt man Artikel? Ret Cody 17:21, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Die Rechte zum Verschieben kann ich dir geben. Ansonsten besteht noch die Möglichkeit Vorlage:Verschieben zu verwenden, wenn du etwas verschoben haben möchtest. Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:34, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Ja YVH-1 nach YVH. Cody 17:40, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Wieso? Was stimmt da nicht? Der Droide heißt wirklich so... es gab nämlich auch noch weitere Modell von dem YVH-1. --Little Ani Admin 17:46, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Genau deswegen bei der Rettung von Ben ist ein YVH-309 dabei, aber ich will all auf einmal haben. Ret Cody 18:08, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::Ja, aber der ganze Artikel handelt vom YVH-1... deshalb sollte er wirklich so heißen. Das was du meinst, ist wohl eine einzelne Einheit dieser Serie, aber doch keine komplett neue Serie. --Little Ani Admin 18:14, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::::Noch was anderes, YVH-1 ist eigentlich nur ne abkürzung, also sollte es gleich nach Yuuhan-Vong-Hunter oder Yuuhan-Vong-Hunter-1. Ret Cody 18:35, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::::Nun kannst du es selber verschieben... :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:43, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST)